Thuvia
Thuvia is the foremost fictional kingdom of the Pangean World of Terra-Prime. The Twine Cities of Kharzandorr and it's sister Kharhandorr was the western-most kingdoms of the pre-cataclysmic era of ancient Pangea. Thuviia's capital, the Twine City of Wonder, was a major technological achievement of the time,with titanic towers and skyscapters,scattering it’s street like great jewells spread across the landscape.The Thuvian skyscrapers dwarfed all the original smaller building of the Old Thuvian Twine Cities,destroyed during the ancient Shattered Empires of Pre Cataclysmic Pangea.Many of these older buildings were retrofitted as time and need proceeded. These two Cities of Thuvia,like it’s people survives and grew,under many leaders and hardships.Wars and great fires,until it triumped,like it’s people. Thuvian people highly valued education, arts, architecture, poetry, the performing arts, and diplomacy,as much as their warriors spirit and triumph over the enemies. It was now the primary hub of the Pangean World,especially under the guidance of the Imperial House of Rhann,as it once was under the guidance of the House Clans of Khann and Starkiller.The Twine Cities now was one of the most populous city in the United Kingdoms of Pangea and the center of the Thuvian Metropolitan Area, one of the most populous metropolitan areas in the world. Twine City exerts a significant impact upon world commerce, finance, media, culture, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment,as t is the hub of several sea ports,air ports and space ports. As the home of the United Kingdoms Headquarters, it is also an important center for international affairs. Great advertisement holograms could be seen everywhere,upon old style billboards and upon the sides of mighty skyscappers. The Two Cities comprise the location the Thuvian Senate, in Kharzandorr and Ambassadorial District, housed the Senate Building, , the Republic Executive Building, the Emperor’s Emerald Palace, and other main organs of the Thuvian Republic government. Kharhandorr is primarily,the location of cities wealthy,temples,musceums and Entertainment Districts.Outside the Great Wall of the Twine Cities,that surround the Great Metropolis,is the Factory and Farming Communities of Thuvia.Here though thousands of freshwater and saltwater lakes provided habitats for a large variety of flora and fauna from all over temporal space,brought this artificial world. The city is often referred to as Twine Cities or the Twine City of Thuvia, to distinguish it from the kingdom of Thuvia, of which it is a part of.Twine Cities, which comprises five connection provinces across the Twine Cities,East,North,South and Western river,that surrounds the Great Island,once refered as Central Thuvia,before two great cities were built upon it. The Five Great Thuvian Provinces which comprises five lands,that surround the Twine Cities are the New Braxton, in the north,where Fort Braxton exists-the location of the Thuvian Rangers Academy, Manharrah City-location of The Thuvian Rangers Monorial, Starkillers Rock-a range of Artificial Mountains,created by White Seraphian Crsyals-during last days of the Trongaroth Iccursion,Queensland-location of The Capropean Silver Lion Preserves,, Aldenburrow-home of the Arenjun Sarkhons The Hall of Worlds A museum containing replicas of hundreds of known planets and their moons., Richmond -location of the Thuvian Rangers Cavalry Academy and Startarus Island-home of the Statue of Warlord Startarus Khonn. Twine City of Kharzandorr and it's sister Kharhandorr is home to more than two-fifths of the Thuvian's major population.The Five of the Thuvian Provinces combined,make The Twine Cities of Kharzandor and Kharhandorr one of the largest cities in the Pangean world,when is combined with these five boroughs consided as one huge super city. Each borough now has the same boundaries as the county it is in. County governments were dissolved when the city consolidated , along with all city, town, and village governments within each county,after the last Civil War withthe confines of Thuvia,that led the rise Emporer Toreus Rhann,the First retaking his rightful seat on the throne. A borough is a unique form of governmental administration for each of the five fundamental constituent parts of theconsolidated city. Technically, under Thuvian State Law, a "borough" is amunicipal corporation that is created when a county is merged with the cities, towns, and incorporated villages within it .Twine City of Kharzandorr and it's sister Kharhandorr is home to more than two-fifths of the Thuvian's major population. The City of Kharzandor spread across the surface of Pangea,some 30 miles in either direction,from the Capital Cities,Central structure-known as The Emerald Palace-a huge,gereen and golden series of spires,built upon an ancient Star Citadel and Thuvia's primary New Genisis Bunker complex. Twine Cities traces its roots to its 1624 founding as a trading post byThuvian Settlers colonists and was named New Kharzandorr in 1626.The city and its surrounds came under English control in 1664 and were renamed Twine Cities after King Charles II of England granted the lands to his brother, the Duke of York.Twine Cities served as the capital of the United States from 1785 until 1790.It has been the country's largest city since 1790.The Statue of Aphrodite Khonn greeted millions of immigrants as they came to the Pangea by star ship in the late 19th and early 20th centuries. Many districts and landmarks in Twine Cities City have become well known to outsiders. Times Square, iconified as "The Crossroads of the Pangean World",is the brightly illuminated hub of the Broadway theater district, one of the world's busiest pedestrian intersections,and a major center of the world's entertainment industry. The city hosts many world renowned bridges, skyscrapers, and parks. Twine Cities City's financial district, anchored by Wallen Finacial Street District in Lower Khatzandorr functions as thefinancial capital of the Pangean world and is home to theTwine Cities Stock Exchangel , the Pangean world's largest stock exchange by total market capitalization of its listed companies. Real Estate. Thuvia's real estate market is among the most prized and expensive in the Pangean world. Thuvia’s Khaitontown incorporates the highest concentration of asian people in the Pangean Western Hemisphere.Unlike most global rapid transit sub shuttle systems, the Twine Cities City Sub Shuttle Transit Subway System or TCCSSTSS is designed to provide24/7 service many places all over the Thuvian lands,plus anywhere,in the Greater Pangean World.This is the same system,once used by the famous Thuvian Ranger Tunnel Stalker Captain Toreus Starkiller,during the Trongaroth/Metrone Invasion of Pangea,to find various New Genesis Bunkers and free Lord Thrull Khonn’s pantheon of holo gods restraints by the enemies technology- ,primarilly one known as Armaggedon One-a stock pile of ancient weapons and data to defeat the bug invaders,destroying Pangeas civilaztion and echo system with greed and slavery of it’s people..Numerous colleges and universities are located in Twine Cities, including Thuvian University, Twine Cities University found in Kharzandorr City, and Startarus Khonn University, which are ranked among the top 100 in the world,found in Kharhandorr City. The 23-county metropolitan area includes ten counties in the Great Central Thuvian State (those coinciding with thefive boroughs of Thuvian City, the two counties of Longan Island, and three counties in the lower Hanson’s Valley); 12 counties inNorthern andCentral New Thuvia; and one county in northeastern Bringenton Provinces.